


I'm in love with the shape of you

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Series: Isak and Even-minute by minute [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy dancing, Fluff, M/M, hips don't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot about Even dancing and Isak being flustered and turned on by it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's for @jamesxlilyxpotter on tumblr who requested it on tumblr. It did not turn out exactly as planned, but I hope you like it. <3

Isak frowns at his phone when he reads the message. It’s from Even and really suspicious. Isak had planned to spend his day at home, doing nothing and then maybe hang out at Even’s later. Atleast, that was what they’ve decided. Even still has to revise and prepare himself for end of year exams and they are just getting closer. So his boyfriend texting him and asking to come might be a little strange but really, who was Isak to refuse? He loves spending time with Even anyway, so this is working out. He shrugs in a jacket and winds a scarf around his neck. It’s the red one, the one which make Even’s eyes linger longer on him. He decides on walking, it’s just 10 minutes anyway and answer Even to say he’ll be here.

 

Once he arrives, he gets himself inside.

 

“Even,” he cries as he toes his shoes at the door.

 

“In my room,” his boyfriend yells back and Isak feels a smile tugging at his lips. Oh my god, how smitten is he that a simple  _ in my room _ gets him all smiley and dopey. He can almost hear Magnus voice saying  _ whipped _ as he pushes open the door. But that flows out of his mind almost immediately when he sees his boyfriend, gorgeous boyfriend, standing shirtless. He’s wearing an expression of anticipation and excitement.

 

“Hello,” he greets Even as he approaches him to kiss him. It’s just a quick peck and yet, he still feels dizzy with it.

 

“Hello!” the older boy says as he motions for Isak to sit. Taking his phone, he starts the music.

 

Isak is pretty sure he recognises he music though he can’t guess from where until he hears it. 

 

_ Shakira Shakira _

 

But even that is completely out of subject, because Even is dancing on that. LIke dancing like the fucking sex-god he is. He is moving his hips and Isak’s mouth feels really dry. He feels unable to tear his eyes from Even. He is so pretty dancing here with a soft sunlight giving a halo. The song ends and Isak doesn’t notice it at first because there a light shean of sweat on Even’s abs.

 

“So?” Even asks. He’s trying for cocky but he can see the slight apprehension in his eyes.

 

“It’s” Isak whispers as he raises from his seat, “fucking gorgeous!” He presses their lips together in a deep kiss and doesn’t even notice as Even pushes him towards the bed until the back of his knees presses against the border. They settle against the pillows.

 

“Didn’t know you could dance like that,” Isak mumbles as he caresses Even’s cheek.

 

“Hmm, is that why you’re with me?” the blond laughs as he presses their nose together. “Cause I dance so well?” he asks as he brings their lips together. “ _ Cause my lips don’t lie?” _ he mumbles against Isak’s lips.

 

“Jesus Christ, that was awful!,” the younger boy groans. “That is the worst pun ever,” he says between kisses. “But yes, you found me out,” he says, clutching his heart in despair. Even is looking at him with that huge, bright smile of his that he finds he has to stop and look at him for a second. “I’m with you cause of your dancing skills and cause you’re fucking hot.”

 

Even laughs a full belly laugh but still pulls his boyfriend even closer, pressing kissing all over his face until he kisses him on the mouth.

 

“Is that so?” he asks and laughs again when Isak nods. “Well I don’t mind as I keep you around for your rapping skills only.”

 

“Rapping skills only?” Isak tries to act offended but he can feel a smile tugging at his lips. This seems to happen pretty often when he’s around Even.

 

“Yes,” Even says. “Well you kiss fairly well also,” he concedes.

 

“Hmm only fairly well? I’ll practice then,” Isak whispers before crashing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @remusmoonyblack-lupin on tumblr


End file.
